


Reflections

by Janice_aka_Maj_Cliffhanger



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_aka_Maj_Cliffhanger/pseuds/Janice_aka_Maj_Cliffhanger
Summary: Some bittersweet thoughts about life from Ben.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Poem: Reflections)

 

 

**Disclaimer** : This story is written for the private entertainment  
of fans. The author makes no claims to the series' characters by the  
creation of this story. Fraser, Vecchio, Kowalski et.al. belong to Alliance,  
Paul Haggis and all the creative genius who made this show so special.  
No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV, TNT or  
any other copyright holders of **_due_ SOUTH** is intended.   
No money being made here.  
  
 **Note to the Readers** : Some bittersweet thoughts by Benton. I'm  
not sure where this came from. I'm not much of a poet, but it was interesting  
to try. Thank you kindly for reading.  
  


due SOUTH:  
 _Reflections_  
By: Janice R. Sager  
E-Mail Me  


  


  
The Midnight Sun.  
The Northern Lights.  
A million stars.  
The wind�s deadly bite.  
The smell of snow.  
The seasons� swift flight.  
A wolf�s lonely howl,  
in a winter�s deep night.  
  
A gentle touch.  
A loving word.  
Mum�s amused smile,  
for something absurd.  
The carefree days,  
of life observed,  
in a young heart,  
memories preserved.  
  
Grandmother�s shawl.  
Grandfather�s shed.  
Moving again.  
Another place for my bed.  
The chicken coop.  
Bannock, not bread.  
Books in my toy box.  
Stories fill my head.  
  
A rare visit,  
from a man I barely know,  
whom I long to emulate,  
and follow through the snow.  
Who speaks of adventures,  
and villains brought low,  
then turns to leave again:  
A father must go.  
  
I grow to manhood,  
day by slow day.  
Lessons flown in and mastered.  
I tuck the memories away.  
Inusiq, Steve, Mary and Mark.  
Sweet school days.  
Dreams of playing hockey,  
and pro-cards saved.  
  
The seasons turn,  
and an older dream calls.  
Applications filed.  
Tears of good-bye fall.  
In Sam Brown and Stetson,  
I stand tall.  
A father�s proud smile.  
A nod says it all.  
  
A few years later,  
she whispers into my heart.  
The words of poem,  
become a part.  
Across a thousand lifetimes,  
ended before they start.  
Duty and justice.  
Dreams torn apart.  
  
A shot breaks the silence.  
A proud man lays dead.  
Blood flows hot,  
on a snow covered bed.  
Vengeance, I follow...  
To his friend I am led.  
Betrayal so black.  
Justice so dread.  
  
Now due south,  
I am forced to roam,  
exiled and shunned.  
Ray and Jerome,  
help me find meaning,  
in life�s maelstrom.  
Far from the North.  
Home away from home.  
  
I give thanks for my friends.  
I know who they are.  
Without regret,  
I follow my star.  
Tomorrow may find me,  
a wanderer afar,  
but nothing can take,  
or these memories mar.  
  
Smile at Francesca.  
Joke with the Rays.  
Vecchio dinners.  
Homecoming days.  
Laughter and love.  
It will always amaze!  
Embraced as family.  
Finding new pathways.  
  
And still...  
I recall...  
And am filled with longing,  
the North�s call,  
and a sense of belonging.  
Watch a star fall.  
Give thanks for the pain.  
Part of life, that�s all.  
  
The Midnight Sun.  
The Northern Lights.  
A million stars.  
The wind�s deadly bite.  
The smell of snow.  
The seasons� swift flight.  
A wolf�s lonely howl,  
in a winter�s deep night.  
  
  



End file.
